Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 16: Halloween Thoughts
by Tim66
Summary: On Halloween of 2009, Rex and Hannah reflect on recent events.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions. This story references to events that took place in my previous R&H stories and episodes of Charmed.

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: OCTOBER 31, 2009**

"Well, I hope that's enough candy." Rex Buckland said as he emptied a bag of Cadbury Chocolate Bars into a bowl that was already full of other candies. Said bowl was resting on a small table in the front hall of the apartment he and Hannah Webster called home.

"I'm sure it is." Hannah replied as she held up a recently carved pumpkin. "Well, what do you think? Is it a good jack-o-lantern?"

"It looks great, Hannah." Rex replied.

"Good, I'll set it down here on the table, next to the bowl of candies." Hannah placed the new jack-o-lantern down on the table. "Well, we're all ready for Halloween tonight."

"Right, now all we have to do is wait for tonight. When the trick-or-treaters come, we'll be off and running."

"I've always enjoyed Halloween." Hannah said. "It's my favourite holiday."

"Yes, I must admit that I too have taken a liking to Samhain."

"Buh?" Hannah asked, baffled.

"Samhain is the ancient name for Halloween, Hannah." Rex replied. He went into his study and returned with a scroll, that he then read from.

_Samhain was the beginning of the year in the Druidic calendar. It was said at this time that the barriers between the mortal world and the spirit world were lowered and spirits of the dead could freely cross over to the world of the living. Mortals would mingle with the spirits by wearing costumes. Great fire festivals were held to honour the visiting spirits. These rituals have translated themselves into the modern holiday known as Halloween, a fascinating night of celebration and imagination._

"Wow, Halloween, or Samhain as you called it, has been around a long time." Hannah said, smiling.

"Indeed it has." Rex said. "I can well imagine my own ancestors in ancient Britain celebrating Samhain every year."

"Well, it's interesting that reference to the barriers between the living and the spirit world lowering. After all, we have seen our share of ghosts this past year." Hannah then began to tick off the names of said ghosts. "Prue, Patty, and Penny Halliwell, for example. Then there were those Civil War soldiers, Eliza Payne and her son, Christy Jenkins, and the Romanov Family. Quite a few spirits we helped cross over."

"Yes, we could put Melinda Gordon out of a job." Rex replied, smiling. Melinda Gordon was the character played by Jennifer Love Hewitt on Rex and Hannah's favourite show, _Ghost Whisperer_.

"That's true." Hannah said, and then a look of puzzlement came over her face. "Rex, there was one more ghost that I didn't mention. It happened just a couple of days ago, when we were sent back in time to 1999." Hannah's mind went back to the mission that she and Rex had been sent on by the mysterious Temporal Enforcers from the future. The young historian they had met from the 34th Century some months before, Kalu, had appeared and explained that a Demon from the year 2032 had gone back to 1999 in order to alter the outcome of the last confrontation between the then evil Rex and Hannah and the Charmed Ones. Present day Rex and Hannah had been sent back to stop said Demon. Equipped with futuristic equipment provided by Kalu, the present day Rex and Hannah had successfully thwarted the Demon before he could succeed in altering time.

"Who was this ghost, Hannah?" Rex asked.

"It was Jaime, the security guard that I had killed in 1999." Hannah went on to explain that she had watched her past self kill Jaime. Jaime's spirit had then risen out of his body. He had seemed to know that Present Hannah was there and locked eyes with her, even though she had been invisible by a Temporal Phase Cloak (one of the pieces of equipment from the future that Kalu had provided her and Present Rex for the duration of their stay in 1999). This had only lasted a few seconds, before Jaime's spirit crossed over.

"It's possible that he did see you, Hannah." Rex said. "Spirits aren't bound by the laws that govern the world of the living. Also, Kalu has said that in her time, magic is no longer a secret. Perhaps they deal with spirits more often in the 34th Century than we do here in the 21st."

"Well, from what I saw, Jaime didn't hate me for what I did. In fact, if I read his expression right, he seemed to understand what was going on, that I wasn't evil anymore. How could that be, since from his perspective, that hadn't even happened yet?"

"Well, they say that in the spirit world, there is no past, present, and future." Rex replied. "Perhaps when he became a spirit, Jaime somehow tapped into that. We may never know for sure, until we become spirits ourselves, that is. Hopefully, that's still a long time away."

"Agreed." Hannah said. At that point, the doorbell went. "Who could that be?"

"I don't know." Rex said. "It's a bit early for trick-or-treaters." He went and answered the door. Standing there were Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and their half-sister, Paige Matthews. "Hello, what brings you three by?" Rex asked.

"We've come to invite you to our annual Halloween party at Halliwell Manor." Piper replied.

"Yeah, we have one every year." Paige said.

"Since Halloween is on a Saturday this year, we're starting the party later. So you can still have time to give candies to the trick-or-treaters that will come here. Once you have made sure that all the trick-or-treaters here in your apartment have been looked after, come on over." Phoebe added.

"Thank you. We'd be honoured." Rex replied.

"We were just talking about Halloween." Hannah said. "About how it allows the spirits to cross over. You think we might see some tonight at your party?"

"It's possible, Hannah." Paige said.

"I had just told Rex that we have seen a number of spirits this year."

"Well, so have we over the years." Paige said. "In fact I've been a spirit myself a few times. Temporarily of course"

"So have I." Phoebe added.

"I was even the temporary Angel Of Death." Piper said to Rex and Hannah. "I'll have to tell you about that incident some time.

"It sounds like you lot have had some interesting times." Rex said. "Some day we must get together and you can tell Hannah and me about them."

"It's a date." Phoebe said.

"So, who else will be at this party?" Hannah asked.

"My husband, Henry, and Phoebe's husband, Coop." Paige replied. "Billie Jenkins, whom you two met when we crossed the spirit of her sister, Christy, over last winter."

"Leo, Wyatt, and Chris, of course." Piper said, referring to her husband and two sons. "Plus some other mothers and their children that I know."

"My boss, Elise Rothman, and my assistant from work." Phoebe said. "Cole, and Kira. Did you two know that Cole and Kira seem to have something going on?"

"No, we didn't." Rex replied. "Fancy that."

"Yep." Phoebe said. "Cole was a great guy for most of the time that I knew him. If he and Kira are happy, more power to them."

"Finally, Daryl Morris and his family." Piper said.

"Your cop friend. I remember you telling us that he transferred to the East Coast a few years back." Hannah said.

"He transferred back to San Francisco a couple of weeks ago." Piper replied. "I guess he missed this town more than he thought he would."

"Trust me, you two, this party will be a blast." Paige said to Rex and Hannah.

"Speaking of which, we better be getting back to the Manor." Piper said. "We have a lot of preparations to make, before the fun gets started. See you both later. Paige, if you don't mind."

"No problem." Paige replied and orbed the three Halliwell sisters home.

"That was nice of them." Hannah said. "I suppose we better go shopping for some costumes."

"Right." Rex said. "There is a shop not too far from here. I'm sure we can find some good costumes there."

"I'm looking forward to the party, Rex. It sounds like it will be fun."

"I agree, Hannah. I think this is going to be a great Halloween." Smiling, the two former Warlocks headed out of the apartment. Halloween was here, and they were going to enjoy every minute of this special holiday.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**


End file.
